Express this product in scientific notation: $(1.80\times 10^{-4})\times (5.00\times 10^{-1})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (1.80\times 5.00) \times (10^{-4}\times 10^{-1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 9.0 \times 10^{-4\,+\,-1}$ $= 9.0 \times 10^{-5}$